The New Path of a Coldhearted Boy
by King of Stories
Summary: Paul is on his way to have a rematch with Brandon but is confronted by a Mysterious Pokemon Trainer and before their battle ended a portal suddenly opens up and sucks Paul in the Magician World and Kazuki's Childhood friend Chihaya runs away from Aio Academy after he rejects her for Yuna
1. The Portal to a New World

Chapter 1:The Portal To A New World

In a world of creatures called pokemon there lives a young boy named Paul who is coldhearted and only cares about power. Paul is on his way to go ask the Pyramid King Brandon for a rematch when he suddenly see's a man that come's up to him and ask him for a battle, before he accepts the battle he thinks of what his rival Ash has been telling all these years.

(flashback) Paul you'll never win your way if you don't support your pokemon and also you got to know winning a battle is to be one with your pokemon! Ash shouted" (end of flashback)

I accept your challenge but who are you? Paul asked

The stranger just shook his head saying " my name is none of your concern."

Few minutes later Paul suggested they have a 3-3 battle.

First round

Froslass stand by for battle! Paul called.

The stranger look down for a second and threw his pokeball Kingler go! The stranger called.

You have the first attack Paul. The stranger said.

Okay Froslass ice beam let's go! He ordered the Snow creature, Froslass aimed the ice beam right at Kingler. Kingler use harden! The stranger ordered the giant crab, Kingler used harden and didn't feel any pain from the ice attack when ice attacks don't do that much on water types

In that case use Hail Froslass! Paul shouted.

Froslass then created a bunch ice to fall right on top of Kingler. But Kingler barely felt a thing.

Kingler use Crabhammer now! The stranger called Kingler big claw started glowing and hit frolass really hard which knocked Froslass out cold

Froslass return you did good I guess but you need to battle hard. He said in disappointed voice.

Looks like I win this round Paul. The stranger said soon they called out their second pokemon.

Drapion stand by for battle! Paul called out.

I choose Fearow! The stranger called out .

Fearow use Aerial Ace now! The stranger ordered Fearow started flying at Drapion really fast.

Drapion prepare to catch Fearow! Paul shouted Drapion put it's pincers out and dodged the Aerial Ace.

What! The stranger shouted in confusing tone voice realizing that Drapion was able to dodge Fearow's Aerial Ace. Drapion then grabbed Fearow with it's pincers just like Ash's pokemon in Sinnoh league.

Now use Cross poison Drapion! Paul called out the his pokemon. Drapion's Cross poison hit Fearow really hard that Fearow couldn't handle the strong attack and Fearow Fainted.

Hmm that Drapion of yours is strong Paul , it seems your stronger that I thought The stranger said

"Well my Drapion is a Strong Poison and Dark Pokemon " Paul said as he returned Drapion to it's pokeball. Let's see if your strong enough to beat my third pokemon. The stranger said in confident voice,

Suddenly they heard a big noise , at first they thought a pokemon was coming towards them but they were wrong

A big portal door suddenly opened , then Paul turned around where the stranger was but he was gone .And then the portal sucked Paul in, and then he vanished along with his pokemon.

End Of Chapter


	2. Rejection

Chapter 2: Rejection

In the world of Magicians lives a teenage boy named Kazuki Shikmori who attends at Aoi Academy also he's a worthless,a totally failure, and his grades are bad but 24 days ago he befriends 7 beautiful girls Yuna Miyama, Kuriko Kazetsubaki, Rin Kamishiro, Chihaya Yamase, Elizabeth, Shino Akai, and Karei Hirosaki.

Kazuki slept in because school was off but his sleep was disrupted by a female's voice "Kazuki Kazuki wake up dear." Kazuki woke up wondering who was calling his name he then saw it was Yuna who had a smile on her face.

Kazuki dear do you know the Valentine dance is just about four days away and Kazuki I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me? Yuna asked who was starting to blush. Kazuki didn't know what to say but Yuna has been by his side and will always be.

Yuna I think I'd be happy to take you to the dance. Kazuki said who also starting blushing. "Oh Kazuki!" Yuna said realizing that Kazuki is going to take her to the dance. Soon Kazuki and Yuna looked into each eyes and then they kissed but the kiss started to heat up but the moment was interrupted by girls voice. "What's going here Kazuki?" The girl Shouted. Kazuki and Yuna turned around realizing it was Chihaya who had an sad look on her face.

"Chihaya its not what it looks." Kazuki said as he started panic.

"Kazuki I see now that you love Yuna and you always have well maybe you just like that you'll want to be her husband after all she has been by your side as long I can fremember." Chihaya said with tears starting to come down her face.

"Chihaya please just listen to what I have to say." He said but she ran away in tears. Kazuki looked at Yuna for a minute. But secretly he knew if he ran after his childhood friend Yuna would try to stop him so he decided to let Chihaya go and give some time alone.

"Chihaya please try to understand that you and I can still be friends." Kazuki said quietly.

2 hours later Chihaya made it back to the Aoi Academy Girls Dorm.

"Kazuki how could you love Yuna?" She asked herself with more tears in her eyes. Chihaya then went to her room and started packing her school supplies and clothes.

Later at noon Chihaya left to go back to her hometown and took one last look at Aoi Academy realizing that she never love or see Kazuki again.

In a nearby forest Paul appeared. "Where where am I?" He asked himself

End of chapter


	3. Meeting and Saving

Chapter 3: Meeting and Saving

In a nearby forest:

Paul looked around wondering where he was. "This forest doesn't look familiar but maybe when that portal opened it brought me and my pokemon into another world." Paul said. "Well looking around going to waste my time thinking where I am so I'll search from the sky". Paul come out! Paul called as he threw his pokeball. Ninjask looked at his master wondering what he called him out for. "Ninjask listen incase you're wondering why I called you out I think we're not the Sinnoh region anymore.

So Ninjask I want you to fly and find anyone that give us some answers about where we are. Paul said giving his Bug Pokemon orders. Ninjask nodded and flew away to search.

Meanwhile at Aoi Academy

As Chihaya made her way to the train station where she decide to go home after her quarrel with Kazuki.

Chihaya walked down the road but then she noticed Ninjask flying around in the forest but couldn't get a good look at the bug creature.

"What was that thing?" Chihaya asked herself. "I've never seen a bug that big but maybe I should see what kind of creature it was." She said. As she followed that bug creature into the forest, she heard something moving in some bushes that she was near. "Who's there?," She asked nervously. Out of the bushes came two men. One man with strong muscles, wearing a red T-shirt, jean pants, and a teenage boy with skinny body, wearing jean shorts, a green T-shirt, black leather jacket, and holding in teenagers hand was magic whip.

The two men looked at her for a few second and gave her a smile, that made her nervous.

"Hmm hmm well looks like we got a cutie right here little brother." The man said as he continued to look at her. "We do big brother." The teenage boy said as his brother grabbed Chihaya wrist.

"Get away from me you creeps!" Chihaya screamed as he slapped the muscular man but the teenage boy grabbed her with his magic whip. Don't go we just what to have some fun with you. The teenage boy teased. Ninjask continued to look but soon he heard a scream. Help me! Chihaya screamed

Ninjask looked really shocked of the girl that raped by two guys so he flew back to his master. Ninjask did you find anyone? Paul asked. Ninjask nodded. Lets go then. Paul said. Ninjask flew and Paul followed the Bug Pokemon.

Paul and his Ninjask ran and came out of the forest. "Nin.. Ninjask." The Bug Pokemon cried and looked at the girl being raped by two men. Paul realized that Ninjask wanting show the girl being raped by two men.

(" Ninjask must wanted to show me that this girl is in trouble.") Paul thought. " Well that's her problem and its not of my business to help her." Paul said rudely. But Ninjask flew right in front of him. Nin.. Nin.. Ninjask!" The Bug Pokemon said who was trying to tell him to that girl needs help. Paul sighed.

"Okay we'll help her." Paul groaned. "But Ninjask you need to return to your Pokeball for a rest." Paul command. Ninjask nodded. Paul put a Pokeball in front of Ninajask and the ball device let out a red light and Ninjask was sent back into its Pokeball.

"Gastrodon and Froslass stand by for battle!" Paul yelled. Out of the Pokeballs came out a slug like creature and a floating ice creature.

"Hey where did you come from kid," The muscular man asked who started to get mad for Paul interrupted their moment with the girl.

"Who cares where he came from big brother let's get him!" The teenage boy shouted. The two men began to use their magic which surprised Paul and realized that wasn't important right the girl needs his help

"Froslass use Blizzard!" Paul yelled. The Ice Pokemon took aim at the men with a powerful snow storm which froze them. "Now Gastrodon use Water Pulse now!" Paul yelled. The slug Pokemon fired a ball of water and hit the men really hard that the ice they were trapped in shattered. The men were sent flying into a tree

"Hey you run now!" Paul called out to the girl. The girl nodded and ran away. Brother let's get away from here that guys creatures are too powerful! The teenage boy cried to his brother. Right run! The muscular man screamed as his brother and he ran away.

"Gastrodon and Froslass well done." Paul said as his pokemon looked back at him and nodded. Paul then return his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs. "Thanks you really saved me." The girl said coming from behind a tree. Paul's face went red but shook his head so the girl didn't see him blushing. "What's your name," The Pokemon Trainer asked the girl. "My name is Chihaya Yamase and what your name," Chihaya asked him. My name is Paul. Paul said. Chihaya looked at him realizing that she never saw him before. I never you around here where'd you come," Chihaya asked.

Paul told her about the portal and the Pokemon world that he was from. "I've never heard of Pokemon before but I'll take you to my hometown so we can have talk." Chihaya said. Paul thought for a minute and nodded which telling her he'll come with to her to tell more about his world and to ask her how he and his pokemon to get back to his world.

End of Chapter


	4. Learning About the New World

Chapter 4: Learning about the New World

As Paul and Chihaya walked out the forest Paul noticed that he's not only walking with a girl but also realized that he help and save her from two men that were trying rape her. Usually he would just ignore or just walk away from other people problems.

But beside when he helped Ash and his friends save their pokemon from being crushed by Team Rockets robot he actually help a very cute girl from being raped. "Paul is something wrong"? Chihaya asked who noticed that he was looking at her. "Nothings wrong". He answered. When we get back to your home town Chihaya can you tell me what world I'm in? He asked..

Sure Paul and also maybe I can introduce to my…my. Chihaya stopped.

Remembering the she had fight with Kazuki and also remembering that she didn't what to see him after getting rejected by him for Yuna.

"Chihaya what's wrong," Paul asked. "Oh nothings wrong." Chihaya answer.

"Well here's my home town." Chihaya said. "Hmmm well where's your house Chihaya," Paul asked. Well you see I'm at college but I'm sure I can find you a room in my dorm. Chihaya said. What's a dorm and what kind of college are you in? Paul asked. You see Paul in this world there are Magicians like me, Summoned Monsters, and Ghosts.

Paul was surprised that there was magicians in this world but wondered what Summoned Monsters look like and what kind of ghosts were around.

Paul and Chihaya made their back to Chihaya's dorm. Paul noticed a sign on the Dorm said Girls Dorm. Chihaya this is a girls dorm which means boys aren't allowed in here." Paul said. Chihaya knew Paul was right about that but maybe she can talk to the Manager about Paul. "Paul would you wait here for a minute? She asked. As Chihaya went to talk to the manager of the Dorm while Paul decided to look around the Dorm. "Humph this world maybe a little strange but I wonder what kind of Summon Monsters does Chihaya know.)" He thought to himself.

It was 10 minutes that Chihaya came up to tell Paul that he can stay with her as long he does try to sneak into other Girls Dorm rooms.

Paul wasn't very comfortable that he was staying with a girl but didn't know where else to go so he was just going have to get used to it.

Chihaya also realized it too that she actually letting a mysterious boy like Paul to stay with her but since he saved her maybe he needs a place to stay until she can help him find his way back home. But she realized what Kazuki and others would say if they found out that she was letting a boy stay with her.

"Chihaya where can I sleep," He asked. "Relax Paul the manager is getting a extra sofa for you. She said.

2 hours later the Manager and a few men brought a blowup bed to Chihaya's room put on the right side of her room and left.

"Well thank you for your hospitality and your room sorta is nice too." Paul said. Saying thank you for being a good host and saying your room is sorta nice made Chihaya blush a bit. "Well it's time for bed so I'm going to the bathroom to change and I suggest you change when I'm done." Chihaya said to the Pokemon Trainer. "

"Okay Chihaya but I don't have any pajamas to wear. He said and realized that he also didn't have food for his Pokemon either. "Well in that case you go take a shower first and I wash your clothes and I'll ask the Dorm Manager to find some male clothes for you then we can go shopping tomorrow to get new clothes." She said. Paul nodded.

Paul went into the bathroom took his clothes off and handed his them to her from the door. As she took his clothes six Pokeballs fell out of his pockets. "(Hmm I wonder why Paul keeps his Pokemon these strange ball devices?)" She thought.

Chihaya put his Pokeballs on her dresser and went to the washer to wash his clothes and walked out the her room to find the Dorm Manager

1 hour later:

Paul came out with a towel wrapped around his body."Chihaya I'm out of the shower now." The Trainer said. "okay and I got you some clothes from the Dorm manager. "You see in this world students wear school clothes." Chihaya said to the Trainer. Chihaya handed the clothes to him. Paul looked at clothes for a minute.

"Do girls wear the same skirts that you wear too," Paul asked her. Chihaya nodded. "And do boy students wear this white school shirt and this brown school pants," The Trainer asked the Magician Girl.

Chihaya nodded again. "Anyway you can take your shower now." Paul said.

Then Chihaya went in the bathroom to change and took her shower. Paul began to think about Ash's speech about friendship. "Ash kept on telling me that friendship, encouragement, caring, and trust is the most important to bond with Pokemon and other people but why do I continue to ignore him about his words.

His thought about Ash's speech's was soon interrupted by Chihaya voice.

"Paul it's time for bed and tomorrow we'll go find more clothes." She said but realized that his pokemon need some food as well. "Ummm Paul what kind food do your Pokemon like? Chihaya asked. Paul told her that food they eat is in his world. "Well in that case I'll see what we can find at the store." She suggested.

"And Paul your ball devices things are on my dresser." Chihaya said as she pointed to her dresser.

"Thanks Chihaya but the devices are called Pokeballs and my Pokemon are in there." The Pokemon Trainer said.

"I see so that's where your keep your Pokemon hmm interesting, well anyway I just that I don't need a extra for those Pokemon or my room would be crowded!" Chihaya said with a laugh.

Paul snickered a bit.

"Well good Chihaya and thank you again for letting me stay with you." He said with a small gentle voice.

Chihaya went to bed too but began too wonder what Kazuki and the others probably doing at Aoi Academy.

"(Kazuki what are you doing right now, is Yuna doing this and that with you right now, and is she going to take you to the Valentine Dance that you mentioned?)" She thought with a sad look on her face. She then fell asleep.

End of Chapter


	5. Changing and Going Out

Chapter 5: Changing and Going Out

As the hours past sunrise came.

Paul began to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Paul got up from his bed and stood up.

Paul looked around for a minute, noticed a the widow, walked towards it and opened it. Paul watched the sunrise.

Paul then started to think about how to get back to his world. But more importantly Paul wondered why Chihaya was out in the forest alone.

Chihaya started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and walked out of her room. "Good morning Paul. "Did you sleep well?" She asked the Trainer. Paul turned around and notice in her pajama's but the way she looked made her look pretty and her smile was cute. "Uhh Paul are you okay?" She asked wondering why the Coldhearted Trainer was silent. "Uhh yes I'm fine." He replied.

"Chihaya looked at clock. It was 9:00 A.M.

"Paul can you tell me how did you get here in my world," She asked the Trainer.

Paul told her about a Mysterious Pokemon Trainer that he battled and the Portal that brought him to her world.

"I see but do you know who the Trainer was," Chihaya asked. Paul's shoulders went up which told Chihaya that he doesn't know.

"Well Paul do you think your Pokemon are getting hungry?" Chihaya asked him.

"Well I suppose so but I don't know what to feed them besides the food that they eat is back in my world." Paul answered.

Chihaya began to think at how help his Pokemon. "I know how about we go shopping. I'm sure I can find something that your Pokemon would like eat." Chihaya said.

Paul nodded. "Great but lets get dressed first." She answered back.

Chihaya got Paul's clothes from the bathroom and gave them to him. Paul got dressed first. As Paul was getting dressed in the bathroom. Chihaya began to think at what was going on at Aoi Academy. She wondered how Kazuki was doing with Yuna.

Soon Paul came out the bathroom. Chihaya stood up and grabbed her clothes and got dressed in the bathroom.

As Chihaya got dressed Paul began to think about friendship. "(Maybe Ash was right having friends was great.)" He thought to himself.

Soon Chihaya came out of the bathroom. "Well shall we go then Paul?" She asked the Coldhearted Trainer.

Paul nodded.

Paul and Chihaya walked out of the Dorm. As they walked towards town Chihaya began to again wonder at what Kazuki and Yuna might be doing together maybe getting ready for the Valentine Dance.

"Uhh Chihaya is something wrong," Paul asked the Magician Girl. Chihaya shook her head. "No nothing's wrong. Lets just get to town and do our shopping." She answered. Paul nodded. And they continued to walk.

End of Chapter


	6. Shopping and Noticing

Chapter 6: Shopping and Noticing

Paul and Chihaya made their out of the school area and came to a big city with tall buildings. Chihaya looked around the buildings surrounding them. "Hey Chihaya are we going to go shopping or what?" Paul said impatiently. "Ok ok Paul no need to get so impatient." She said.

Paul and Chihaya came into a store called Shopping Goodies. "Hey Paul you look for some fruit and vegetables that we can use make food for your Pokemon. And I'll look for some clothes for you to wear okay." Chihaya said and she handed him a list of fruit and vegetables that he must find. The list: Grapes, Apples, Peaches, Carrots, Green Peas, and Corn.

Paul and Chihaya made their way to find their shopping supplies.

Meanwhile out in the city.

Kuriko and Elizabeth looked around. "Kuriko do you think that Shopping Goodies will have the right food for the Valentine Dance." The ghost girl said to her mother.

"Don't worry Elizabeth we just need some Fruit Punch, Potato Chips, Chicken Nuggets, and Vanilla Ice Cream, Cheese Crackers, Chocolate Chip Cookies, and Salad. The blond magician girl said handing her ghost daughter the shopping list.

"So here's the list for the food Elizabeth and I'll look for forks, spoons, napkins and knives." Kuriko said and walked away.

"Wait Kuriko did you hear that Kazuki loves Yuna now and he rejected Chihaya." Elizabeth said. Kuriko sighed. "Yes I know that but sadly I wonder how Chihaya doing I mean she must be very heartbroken." The Blond said with a sad look on her face. "But we have to do our shopping so lets get right to it." Kuriko said.

Elizabeth nodded.

Elizabeth looked for the food but soon noticed Chihaya looking at some clothes "(Hmm I wonder what Chihaya's doing here?)" The ghost girl thought.

Chihaya looked at mens clothes and went to buy the exact same clothes that Paul wears.

Paul looked for the fruit and vegetables but then he noticed a beautiful blond haired woman. "(Oh she's beautiful.)" He thought. But he shook his head and went on to find the fruit and vegetables.

1 hour later:

Paul and Chihaya met at the exit doors. Kuirko and Elizabeth went to the cashier and paid for their shopping supplies. "Hey Elizabeth take these bags of spoons, forks, napkins, and knives please." Kuriko said to the ghost girl.

"Okay Kuriko." The ghost girl said as Kuriko handed her the bags. Kuriko picked up the food supplies. As Elizabeth turned she saw Chihaya again but with a boy. "Hey Hey Kuriko." Elizabeth whispered. Kuriko turned around as soon she got the food supplies. "What is it," The Blond woman asked. Elizabeth pointed. Kuriko looked straight and saw Chihaya but noticed she wasn't alone. Kuriko and Elizabeth hid and looked behind some big boxes.

"Who's that boy that Chihaya's with Kuriko?" Elizabeth asked her mother. "I don't know Elizabeth." The blond woman said.

"Do you think we should follow them Kuriko?" Elizabeth asked her mother. Kuriko thought for a minute. "maybe we should but for now we should get these supplies back to Aoi Academy. Kuriko said.

"Alright then lets get this supplies back to Aoi Academy first." Elizabeth said.

Paul and Chihaya made their back to the Dorm but soon their stomachs growled. "Oh I guess we should eat first." Chihaya said. "I guess we should." Paul said with embarrassing look on his face.

End of Chapter


End file.
